criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Greyskull Keep
from .]] Greyskull Keep was the home of Vox Machina. It is located in Tal'Dorei, just outside the slums of Emon on the southern side.Matthew Mercer clarified Greyskull Keep's location in relation to Emon's boundaries on Twitter. After first saving the city of Emon, Sovereign Uriel Tal'Dorei III and the Council of Tal'Dorei rewarded them with the construction of Greyskull. It took six months to build. Following Vox Machina's adventures in Whitestone, Sovereign Uriel agreed to make Greyskull Keep the Whitestone Embassy in Emon. Keep Description File:CQxunv3UcAA3ZN8.jpg File:CQxuprtUcAACw4v.jpg|Floor layouts of Greyskull Keep, by Matthew Mercer.Matthew Mercer shared Greyskull Keep's floor plans on Twitter. File:CQxupe UYAAPfPf.jpg Greyskull Keep is located on top of a grassy hill surrounded by a river outside of the wall of the Abdar's Promenade district. A massive gate blocks the entrance to the courtyard of the keep, usually guarded by at least one person at all times. An iron bell is situated at the top of the keep to alert everyone inside of new arrivals. Basement |artist=Son of Joxer|source=https://twitter.com/SonOfJoxer/status/966943954649235457}}]] The basement of Greyskull Keep features a small holding cell for storing prisoners, as well as Percival de Rolo's workshop. Percy's workshop includes several workbenches and a forge. Ground Level |artist=Son of Joxer|source=https://twitter.com/SonOfJoxer/status/966943927633829888}}]] Temple to Sarenrae The temple to Sarenrae is located near the bottom of the keep. The roof is about two stories in height, with an opening at the top to allow light to shine on the altar at the end of the room. On the two walls that lead up to the shrine on either side are windows ordained with colored glass. There are trees and bushes in pots along the sides, and wooden benches set up in rows facing the altar. The Dining Room A communal dining area that consists of four large round wooden tables. Upper Level |artist=Son of Joxer|source=https://twitter.com/SonOfJoxer/status/966943943085600769}}]] Sleeping Quarters ''' Section of the keep where the rooms of the various members of Vox Machina and their staff reside. * '''Tiberius's Room: Tiberius once mentioned that he had a dirt bath with various minerals from the earth to clean his scales. It is unknown if Vox Machina has done anything to his room after his departure. Treasury Room where a large part of Vox Machina's finances are kept. Notable People Prior to completion, Vox Machina hired staff to take care of the place. They also hired guards, using Grog's idea of having each guard pull a straw and fight to the death to determine who was strong enough to defend the keep. Guards * Kendrick Yeates:'Matthew Mercer spelled the name "Kendrick Yeates" in his notes, which were shown in the ninth episode of ''GM Tips with Matt Mercer, entitled "Behind the Screen" (source). Guard; part of the day shift. Middle-aged human man; mercenary; from Othanzia. * '''Shayne Tranter: Female guard; proficient with a crossbow; part of the night shift. Servants * Erwen Dastell: Old halfling; semi-in-charge of the servants. * Laina Yor: Human; cook for Greyskull Keep. Former Staff * Jarett Howarth:'Matthew Mercer provided some information on Greyskull Keep's guards and servants on Twitter. Former captain of the guard. Now works in Whitestone. * 'Cordell: Deceased. Male half-orc guard; wore scaled armor and wielded a two-handed sword; part of the night shift. * Natibe Kurios:'Matthew Mercer spelled the name "Natibe Kurios" with a brief description in his notes, which were shown in the ninth episode of ''GM Tips with Matt Mercer, entitled "Behind the Screen" (source). Presumed dead. Guard; part of the day shift. Male elf rogue; master of spying and infiltration. '''Trivia * was modeled.]]According to the cast, the physical appearance of Greyskull Keep in the gameworld is nearly identical to Castle Grayskull from the TV show and comics He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. The keep is represented in real life, and for the purposes of miniatures, by a model of Castle Grayskull that was sent in by a fan, though the model has not been used on the game board yet. *Though Greyskull Keep remains in use as an embassy, it has largely been abandoned by Vox Machina as their base of operations, choosing instead to live in Whitestone after liberating it from the Briarwoods. References Art: Category:Emon Category:Fortifications Category:Places Category:Buildings Category:Castles